Our Mistake
by ettenohjasomrehalliv
Summary: Not good with summary,.. After a bad case Tony and abby decided to go to the bar. Who knew in that moment they decide that they would broke a certain rule. Both regretting it in the morning? not a one shot. I hope I can post the next chapter soon my first


**Our Mistake**

_A/N:: For those Tabby lovers __ Sorry for some mistakes just letting you all know this is my first fanfic.. Please be nice __ Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

Abby doesn't remember a time were she had a gigantic headache like this. She tried to roll over because the sun is making it more painful, but failed because _something or someone is beside her_.

"Ugh, another random stranger"_Just great Abigail, just what you need _Abby thought whitl trying her best to open her eyes_. Funny though, she can't remember hooking up with someone, she knows that she and Tony went to a bar to have a few drinks last night.. WAIT, Tony.. what happened to him.._

"Can you please be a little subtle, you know, my head hurts like hell" said a muffled voice beside her. Abbby froze, she knows that voice to well. _Oh no! Hell no, this can't be happening_ maybe if I close my eyes it will all dissappear. When she opened her eyes, she's still here, in the place she growed accustomed to..

"Oh my GOTH! Tony get your ass up. We have a HUGE problem" Abby was now violently shaking Tony. Tony who heard the distress voice sat up quickly, too quickly for his liking

"Woah, the world is spinning" Tony said while trying to stop from puking, he now looked at Abby who was sitting beside him and understood what "THE HUGE PROBLEM"is..Abby was naked beside him, only using the sheets as a cover to her body

"I'm dead" was the only thing he could say, not only did they broke RULE # 12, but because Abby is like Gibbs daughter. He is so dead, he was completely fazed until he heard someone yelling his name

"Tony, Tony, will you please put your mind in the gutter. What are we going to do. We broke a rule! Gibbs is totally going to kill you" She was almost that he turn his head around so that she was facing abby again

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay, how about we have some breakfast first, then we'll talk about this" he said in a soothing voice, he hates it when he sees her cry, Abby is his best friend. But because this happened, he doesn't know where they stand now.

After having breakfast, they were now facing each other at Tony's counter. No one dared to speak. Finally Tony have had enough of the eerie silence that surround them

"So uhh, uhm.. Abs about what happened last night..—" before he could finish what he was going to was interrupted by her

"I'm really, really sorry, last night was stupid.. How about we forget this night happened. For your sake and mine" Abby said while looking down at her coffee, truth was, she's scared no terrified that she ruined their friendship for something so stupid. She just hoped that everything is still alright with them

"Ohh, ahh sure, alright then. No one should know about this then. We can be back to normal. Like nothing happened" Tony said, with a little bit sarcasm to it. He was a bit surprised she said it_, forget about everything. Pfsst, every girl treasures a moment with me! _Tony thought, but then again he felt relieved, at first he thought they had crossed the line. He was scared that their friendship was over. Thank god she have a not-so-brilliant-but-still-good idea. He'd rather have her as a best friend than nothing.

"yeah, how stupid of us to do it. Come to think of it, how did it happened. I can't actually remember it." Truth was she knows every bit of what happened last night,. It was the most amazing night she ever had. But then again if he knew that, things will be a lt more awkward than it is, so she needs to lie.

"Uhm"said Tony while sracthing the back of his neck. He remembered last night while making them breakfast, it flooded his mind like WOAH. But of course, he needs to lie for their sake "Uhh, no, I only remember drinking and talking with you at the bar, after that it was blank. I don't even know how we got here" he said with a chuckle

Abby was about to answer when Tony's phone ring, interrupting their conversation.

"Dinozzo"said Tony. Abby knew who it was already before he even answered his cellphone, she to receives a call every morning, too bad her phone is dead. She would have gotten that call first.

"Yeah boss, I'm on the way. Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Yes boss, going to check her" Tony answered every question Gibbs ask him. Before he could say _Bye boss_. He was met by the dial tone.

"Huh, Gibbs wants me to check on you. Said he was trying to reach you all morning. And that I should pick you up already. We have a case" He said finishing his coffee and heading back to his room to change.

"Uh alright then. I should get home to chang_e. _Tell Gibbs I'm gonna be late" she said while making a bee line at the front door.

"No way, I'll be there in about an hour to pick you up, Gibbs order not mine. So you better get ready by then" Tony said before closing the door to his room

When Abby got home she went straight to the bathroom. She couldn't think straight her mind keeps on flooding back on what happened yesterday..

"_Flashback:"_

_Tony sat down to one of Abby's chair in the lab. They just finished the case about the murder of Captain Jack Mallow and his family, such brutality, he couldn't get the picture of the children lifeless and beaten to dead by a cold blooded monster._

"_Ugh, I hate this job" For once, Tony found a reason to hate his job. He was so consumed by his thoughts he didn't heard Abby come up behind him_

"_What do you hate?" Abby asked. Her expression so thoughtful. Something was off about her to, Tony observed, She looked,... Tired, the bags under her eyes is enough proof to that._

"_My job, for once,, I hate this job. God why is there murderers in this world." This case had taken a toll on them especially Gibbs, he hates to see children dead, he's mood swings is really getting in thier nerves._

"_Yeah, same here, Hey I've got a great idea. Why don't we go down at the bar,.. Drown all our sorrow, worries yadda yadda yadda,... Just forget about everything".. Abby said while Tony nodded his head like a lost child.._

_End of flashback_

Abby was now fully clothed by then waiting for Tony to arrive.. She chuckled slightly at the irony, they went to the bar to forget about their problems, and right now they just created another one which cannot be forgotten how much they wanted it to be buried.. She heard her doorbell and hurriedly gather her things.. She was nervous to ride with Tony today, after something happened to them. She knew, EVERYTHING CHANGED, the moment he kissed her. _This ride is gonna be awkward _she tought before opening the door to Tony.

_A/N: So yeah.. that's chapter one. And don't worry about the flashback.. I decided to continue it in the next chapter. Please review this __ Hope I could post the next chapter soon _

_-Jhonette 3_


End file.
